1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus which communicates with an external device and a method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus which reproduces contents of the external device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is used as a television (TV), a monitor, and etc. The display apparatus reproduces contents provided by cable or wireless transmission, to be displayed as an image. The display apparatus used as a TV receives an image signal through a cable or antenna, extracts contents from the image signal, and displays the contents. A Portable Media Player (PMP) which is able to reproduce contents is provided and this mobile device downloads digitally filed contents from contents providers or computer stations.
Conventionally, for a user to view the contents stored in a mobile device using a TV, the mobile device is connected with the TV and sends the contents of the mobile device to the TV which reproduces the contents.
There is a case that a user who watches the contents wants to stop reproducing the contents and watch the contents continuously from the same position in the display apparatus. If the display apparatus does not know the last reproduced position, a user must search for is the last reproduced position in the mobile device by himself. For example, the user must search how much time passed since reproduction started.
Conventionally, there is no special restriction to access the display apparatus by the mobile device. It is possible to reproduce contents of unspecified mobile device in the display apparatus. It is possible for unauthenticated contents to be reproduced unintentionally in the display apparatus.